gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Lesson 678
Summary Hijikata and the local cops stumble across corpses in an alleyway. He recognizes them as being part of the Naraku, wondering why they still exist after supposedly being wiped out two years before. He then orders a faction of his men to help evacuate the civilians while the rest come with him. Yamazaki reports that the village was damaged but the citizens had already started to flee when the fighting started. All of the casualties were disguised Naraku, killed by only two swordsmen; Hijikata suspects the two were Takasugi and Gintoki. Further up the river, said duo defeat more of the assassins while on a drifting boat. An amused Gintoki notes that instead of having someone he trust to watch his back, he instead must place his trust in someone he does not trust at all. Takasugi agrees and admits he did not mind as because of their enemies and a certain irritant doing his own thing getting the other involved, they were standing here. Takasugi declares though that time was short; he had scattered the corpses to discourage interference but Hijikata's arrival may complicate things. Indeed, Hijikata notices their boat and calls out to them. The ex-Kiheitai leader tells Gintoki of a ship waiting out at sea where Gintoki can escape too, joining with him as he realized that they both have the same goal. Takasugi then adds that Gintoki must do everything he can unless he will be unable to protect it, revealing to the silver-haired man a wrapped package he pick-pocketed off him during their underwater scuffle. He jumps into the river which leads out to the sea, aware of Gintoki's lack of swim savvy, leaving Gintoki to curse him and deal with more Naraku. Back in the Edo docks, the remnant Shinsengumi secretly chastises Okita for destroying half their supplies during his scuffle with Kagura despite awareness of his tendencies. They did not mind as they knew they will be fine as long as they had Kagura and Okita, though they wonder if she will actually agree. On a nearby tall crane, Shinpachi approaches the despondent Kagura while flustering on what to call her, Kanna or Kagura, but is happy she is back. She instead insists that he calls her Granny Kagura, revealing an elderly appearance. She tells the shocked teen that her appearance was a result of using too much energy so she had to rest to return to normal. Shinpachi wonders what happened in the two years and through her elderly ramblings, she revealed that constant traveling to different planets with different extremes in environments to save Sadaharu had taken a toll on her body. She then encountered someone who taught her the same technique that an enemy she fought used, plus the teacher was someone she knew. But Kagura sadly admitted that she still was unable to save Sadaharu and could not bear the fact to return to Earth a failure and responsible for the Yorozuya break-up. Shinpachi consoles her, he and Gintoki knew that she left to save their friend and carrying their feelings, leaving the others to put their efforts into Edo's reconstruction. He adds that Kagura was not responsible for the break up; Gintoki had already planned on doing so before her declaration, Shinpachi believed. Okita then arrives, overhearing their conversation and suspecting Gintoki disappeared, knowing that a particular someone was still alive. In the waiting ship, Takasugi hops aboard after swimming all the way. The crew are happy to see him well before calling to set sail; Takasugi tells them to wait, but notices Gintoki has not arrived yet, believing he wasn't coming. He quietly apologizes to Takechi and Matako before saying goodbye but is interrupted by the arrival of Gintoki demanding the return of the item. He tells the curious Takasugi he walked all the way to the ship (using the corpses of the Naraku as stepping stones). Amused at Gintoki's "resourcefulness", he give the item back before again asking where he found it. As they set sail, Gintoki reveals that he had been looking for something else, spending two years searching everywhere for this something that he wasn't sure existed. He found this item as a side effect... sweet bean paste covered mochi, a famous product from a sweets shop. Takasugi kicks the mochi to his face, irritated that he had stolen something non-important. Gintoki then wondered if Takasugi was after another famous product he was about to pull out of his yukata but the silver haired man gets kicked again. Takasugi then states that the true item Gintoki had was found long ago and was aware that it was still alive. Gintoki then takes out said item wrapped in bandages covered in writing, Utsuro's still beating heart. Characters * Hijikata Toushirou * Yamazaki Sagaru (Cameo) * Tenshouin Naraku * Takasugi Shinsuke * Sakata Gintoki * Shimura Shinpachi * Kagura * Okita Sougo (Cameo) * Sadaharu (Cameo) * Takechi Henpeita (Cameo) * Kijima Matako (Cameo) Category:Chapters